metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Sticker
:This article is about the collectibles from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. For the collectibles from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, see Ship Bumper Stickers. A Sticker is an unlockable collectible exclusive to Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Stickers can be collected in the same way that Trophies can, and can be customized and used to decorate a Sticker Album, but they can also be applied to characters in Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary to boost their stats. There are 700 unique Stickers in Brawl. The Spirits in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate are similar, since they are also stock art from different games that can be equipped to fighters to provide stat boosts. Collecting Stickers In gameplay, Stickers are a far more common collectible than Trophies. They can be unlocked by picking them up when they randomly appear in regular Brawls (if items are enabled), by viewing online matches in Spectator Mode (prior to the shut down of WiiConnect24), in The Subspace Emissary, when dropped by certain defeated smaller enemies or bosses (increased by using the "Sticker Drop" benefit with some Stickers), in Coin Launcher, or when Jirachi is released from a Poké Ball. Use in The Subspace Emissary As stated, Stickers can be applied to characters in The Subspace Emissary to increase their statistics. To use Stickers, they must be placed on the bottom of a character's Trophy Stand. Some Sticker benefits are character specific, although most Stickers can be used by any character. Larger stickers will give higher stat increases at the cost of extra space on the Trophy Stand. The statistical boosts do not apply to other modes, such as Classic or All-Star Mode. Stickers that have been applied to a Trophy Stand can be moved around, but removing a Sticker will discard it permanently. However, they can be regained indefinitely through playing. Stickers cannot be stacked for an increased bonus, and are lost when characters are defeated in The Subspace Emissary. List of Metroid Stickers There are 29 Metroid-related Stickers. They borrow artwork from several games in the series, although notably, the Gravity Suit's Sticker includes art that is not known to exist anywhere else except a header on the ''Metroid Zero Mission'' Official Site. Brawl Sticker Chozo Statue (Metroid II).png|'Chozo Statue' (Metroid II: Return of Samus) - Aura Attack +25 (Lucario) File:Ssbb mp2 darksam.png|'Dark Samus' (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes) - Battering Resistance +11 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) Brawl Sticker Dark Suit Samus (Metroid Prime 2 Echoes).png|'Dark Suit Samus' (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes) - Throwing Attack +16 (All) Brawl Sticker Energy Tank (Metroid).png|'Energy Tank' (Metroid) - Energy Attack +12 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) Brawl Sticker Federation Trooper (Metroid Prime 2 Echoes).png|'Federation Trooper' (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes) - Carry Super Scope (All) Brawl Sticker Gravity Suit Samus (Metroid Zero Mission).png|'Gravity Suit Samus' (Metroid: Zero Mission) - Weapon Attack +11 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) Brawl Sticker Gunship (Metroid Prime 2 Echoes).png|'Gunship' (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes) - Explosive Attack + 5 (All) Brawl Sticker Kanden (Metroid Prime Hunters).png|'Kanden' (Metroid Prime Hunters) - Slash Resistance +15 (All) Brawl Sticker Kraid (Metroid Zero Mission).png|'Kraid' (Metroid: Zero Mission) - Head Attack +33 (All) Brawl Sticker Luminoth (Metroid Prime 2 Echoes).png|'Luminoth' (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes) - Slash Attack + 9 (All) Brawl Sticker Metroid (Metroid Pinball).png|'Metroid' (Metroid Prime Pinball) - Freezing Attack +18 (All) Brawl Sticker Metroid (Metroid Zero Mission).png|'Metroid' (Metroid: Zero Mission) - Electric Attack +20 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) Brawl Sticker Morph Ball (Metroid Pinball).png|'Morph Ball' (Metroid Prime Pinball) - Weapon Attack + 5 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) Brawl Sticker Mother Brain (Metroid Zero Mission).png|'Mother Brain' (Metroid: Zero Mission) - Flinch Resistance +147 (All) Brawl Sticker Ridley (Metroid).png|'Ridley' (Metroid) - Darkness Attack +30 (Ganondorf) Brawl Sticker Ridley (Metroid Zero Mission).png|'Ridley' (Metroid: Zero Mission) - Arm Attack +25 (All) File:Ssbb mzm zss2.png|'Running Zero Suit Samus' (Metroid: Zero Mission) - Weapon Attack +25 (All) Brawl Sticker Samus (Metroid Fusion).png|'Samus' (Metroid Fusion) - Electric Resistance +16 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) Brawl Sticker Samus (Metroid Prime 2 Echoes).png|'Samus' (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes) - Explosive Attack +18 (All) Brawl Sticker Samus (Metroid).png|'Samus' (Metroid) - Indirect Attack +15 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) Brawl Sticker Space Pirate (Super Metroid).png|'Space Pirate' (Super Metroid) - Darkness Attack +13 (Ganondorf) Brawl Sticker Special Token (Metroid Pinball).png|'Special Token' (Metroid Prime Pinball) - Arm Attack + 6 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) Brawl Sticker Starship (Metroid Fusion).png|'Starship' (Metroid Fusion) - Weapon Attack + 9 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) Brawl Sticker Starship (Metroid Prime Hunters).png|'Starship' (Metroid Prime Hunters) - Launch Power +22 (All) Brawl Sticker Sylux (Metroid Prime Hunters).png|'Sylux' (Metroid Prime Hunters) - Indirect Attack +12 (All) Brawl Sticker Warrior Ing (Metroid Prime 2 Echoes).png|'Warrior Ing' (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes) - Bite Attack +10 (Yoshi, Wario, Pokémon Trainer, Wolf) Brawl Sticker Weavel (Metroid Prime Hunters).png|'Weavel' (Metroid Prime Hunters) - Carry Beam Sword (All) Brawl Sticker Zebes Inhabitant (Metroid Fusion).png|'Zebes Inhabitant' (Metroid Fusion) - Arm Attack + 5 (All) File:Ssbb mzm zss1.png|'Zero Suit Samus' (Metroid: Zero Mission) - Leg Attack + 9 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) Source artwork SSBU Spirits Chozo Statue.png|Chozo Statue Mprime2 DarkSamus.jpg|Dark Samus Samus Aran3 MP2.jpg|Dark Suit Samus M1 Energy Tank.png|Energy Tank Gftrooper.jpg|Federation Trooper Development Room icon.png|Gravity Suit Samus Mp2gunship.jpg|Gunship Kanden.jpg|Kanden Kraid ZM art.jpg|Kraid Luminoth model4.png|Luminoth Metroid.jpg|Metroid MZM Metroid.jpg|Metroid Mphunters 08.jpg|Morph Ball SSBU Spirits Mother Brain.png|Mother Brain M1 Ridley.png|Ridley SSBU Spirits Ridley.png|Ridley Zss hallway.jpg|Running Zero Suit Samus Fusion suit Metroid Fusion picture.jpg|Samus Trilogyrear.png|Samus Metroid 01 big.jpg|Samus Smart tour.jpg|Space Pirate Img01.jpg|Special Token Starship.jpg|Starship Mphunters 09.jpg|Starship Sylus.jpg|Sylux Ing model1.png|Warrior Ing Weavel.jpg|Weavel Pirate thm.jpg|Zebes Inhabitant Japanese Zero Mission flyer.jpg|Zero Suit Samus Category:Stickers Category:Super Smash Bros.